A Tiger Not A Kitten
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: This is an AU:High School FanFic and the Smurfs are 100 Percent human. Tailor made himself an outfit, but he has no plans of ever wearing it outside or around people for it would be too embarrassing. "Oh my goodness. You look adorable." "Get out."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Smurfs. This fanfic is an AU and the Smurfs are 100% percent human. This chapter is in Tailor's Point Of View.**

**Vanity Smurf= Narcissus, but his nickname is Vanity for obvious reasons ^_^**

**Tailor Smurf= Tailor and he loves mending/making outfits/stuffed animals**

**Cobbler Smurf=Cobby**

**A Tiger Not A Kitten**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I straightened out the cat ears, tail, the tiger patterned tank top, tiger patterned mini-skirt, and the big hair things on my wrists which is also tiger patterned. This would be a perfect Halloween costume, but I wouldn't be bold enough to actually wear it outside or anything. It would be too embarrassing. This outfit feels more comfortable and free than my other outfits. Jeans and shorts certainly has less freedom compared to skirts.

"Oh my goodness. You look adorable." Narcissus told me and he is standing in the door way.

"Get out." I stated firmly, my cheeks feel like lava, and Narcissus is smiling brightly at me.

"Aw, don't be shy. It's okay, kitten." Narcissus commented teasingly. I'm suppose to be a tiger not a kitten! Can he not see the tiger pattern on my outfit or he just ignoring it for the heck of it. "It's just me, Vanity. I don't bite. I'm harmless like a pretty trimmed pink rose."

"Come any closer and I'll needle your precious face." I informed him while holding a needle in each hand. Narcissus sulked and arms crossed, but he didn't come any closer to me. After all he doesn't want a single mark on his face. I recall the time in middle school: In the boys restroom, he was staring at the mirror, gasped in horror at having a small pimple, and made such a scene he was sent home for a week….Along with having to pay for the damage done to the mirror…

"Kitten has claws." Narcissus said calmly and chuckled to himself.

"Do not call me a kitten. If you have not noticed the patterns are of a tiger." I informed him and he titled his head to the side.

",But your so cheeks are red like cherries and you look so nervous. You look more like a little kitten than a mighty tiger."

"Your impossible, Narcissus." I groaned and he is still smiling.

",But my amazing good looks makes it where everyone forgives me. I'm no eyesore. Anyway, Can I braid your hair?" Narcissus asked me. I sat on my bed, covered myself, and firmly shook my blond hair.

"No, thank you."

"You don't have to cover yourself, Tailor. Your outfit is rather interesting. I never would have thought you would wear something so kinky like that, Kitten."

"Tiger not kitten…If you do not get out right now I won't make you another outfit and I mean it!"

"Okay, okay. So touchy. See you later, Tailor." Narcissus commented calmly and he walked out the door. I moved the blanket away, walked over, and locked my bedroom door. I grabbed my cell phone and called Cobby.

"I was wondering if you are done or not."

"I just finished them and I'll be coming over right now, Tailor."

"Thank you, Cobby."

"It's no problem, Tailor."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Smurfs. This fanfic is an AU and the Smurfs are 100% percent human. This chapter is in Tailor's Point Of View.**

**A Tiger Not A Kitten**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Here's the six inch tiger patterned high heels." Cobby stated calmly to me.

"Narcissus saw me wearing the tiger outfit." I informed him and he frowned for a moment.

"What did he do?" He asked while looking into my eyes.

"He called me…kitten."

"Did he do things to you, Tailor? I swear if he did then I'll kick his vain as-" Cobby doesn't look happy.

"Of course not. Besides he didn't want me to needle his face." I stated firmly and he blinked his eyes.

"Yeah, he loves his face a lot." Cobby said causally and we laughed together.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
